1. Field of Invention
Embodiments described generally relate to thermoplastic elastomers and articles made therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of thermoplastic elastomer is a thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV). A TPV can be characterized by finely divided rubber particles dispersed within a plastic matrix. These rubber particles are crosslinked to promote elasticity. As such, TPVs exhibit the processing properties of the plastic and the elasticity of the rubber.
TPVs are conventionally produced by dynamic vulcanization. Dynamic vulcanization is a process whereby a rubber component is crosslinked or vulcanized within a blend of at least one non-vulcanizing polymer component while undergoing mixing or masticating at some elevated temperature. Preferably, the temperature of this curing step is greater than the melt temperature of the non-vulcanizing polymer component.
TPVs are used to form a variety of articles and composites for automotive, construction, consumer, manufacturing, and other industrial markets. Some of those uses require some degree of a filler type material for flame retardancy, sound deadening, thermal insulation, or electrical insulation, for example. However, such TPVs having the necessary loading of filler material for a particular use suffer significantly from the degradation of its mechanical properties like tensile strength and elongation at break due to the presence of the filler material. There is a need, therefore, for TPVs that contain high levels of filler material and that retain all the elasticity of the rubber phase and all the processing properties of the plastic phase.